


Breakfast in Bed

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's their last morning together before winter testing, and Marcia surprises Dani with breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Dani woke up to the smell of coffee and something sweet, and she reached out for Marcia, but she was already up.

“Honey?” Dani’s heart pounded as she looked around, but the sound of footsteps reassured her.

“I’m here.” Marcia wandered in, dressed in nothing but knickers and an old iSport t-shirt from her GP2 days.

Although it wasn’t her mostly-naked girlfriend that she noticed first, but the tray she was carrying.

Breakfast in bed.

“It’s not like you to be up early.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m surprised.” Dani smiled, but it turned into a yawn, stretching as she made space for Marcia to sit.

Marcia put the tray down before leaning in for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips.

“I just wanted to make the most of our last day together.”

Dani nodded, they both knew that once the season started up, it was going to be difficult to get any quality time together.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Marcia cuddled in closer, handing Dani her coffee before picking up the bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“You like?”

“It’s perfect, just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
